In recent years, interior building materials that constitute interior decoration of buildings are required to have added value such as decorative presentation, in addition to a function of mere building materials. Accordingly, in Patent Document 1, a light source and a translucent decorative material are combined to add a decorative presentation.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 proposes a luminescent decorative structure using a translucent decorative material formed of a laminate including: a veneer layer made of a wooden thin veneer having translucency by WPC treatment after impregnation with resin; a masking layer disposed on a back face side of the veneer layer; and a color pattern layer disposed on a back face side of the masking layer and formed with a predetermined color pattern, in which a light source is provided on a back face side of the translucent decorative material. According to Patent Document 1, a large difference is caused in an appearance between a state in which light is applied to the translucent decorative material from the backside by a light source, and a state in which no light is applied, thus improving a decorative presentation through a change of the pattern.